Miko Temptest
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: Her heart can only be broken so many times before she wises up and leaves him...so cold, we always die inside...all alone...
1. Chapter 1

The image of her was plaguing his dreams lately. To a point that drove him to an ecstasy, that as he was coming, he always lay awake alone, in soaked black silk sheets with spots of pearly white. He his head trying to free his mind of the single name that rang through his head. Kagome…his brother's miko wench.

He got up from his bed, and went to the window. The different scent that drifted to him from his open window were all foul. The smell of humans were piss and sex, and the same with youkai. It was mating season, and he could smell the spicy scent that the villages used to cover the scent of the virgins.

But there was one. She was sleeping, unprotected, and Kami…aroused. His penis ached with the familiar pain of needing a release. He turned back to his bed, releasing a heavy breath he did not realize he held. He had to masturbate.

He dug hid claws into his penis, moving up and down until the orgasm passed and his seed dripped to the floor. In his bed, he could see her moving around, his shadow lover, rolling around the dark satin sheets, her long hair fanned out and seemed to melt into the covers. Her ivory skin was so smooth as the moonlight drenched her, and the scent of her arousal hit him again.

He started to fall?…for her a couple of months after the battle between the particularly nasty youkai reincarnation of Naraku, when she showed undeniable courage and loyalty, towards her friends and undeserving hanyou brother.

Yokaidro, the name of the reincarnation had wounded her comrades and though he could not believe it, himself. He should not have been so wrapped up in not wanting to take the miko's life in the attack that would have ended the youkai's life. He was hesitant when he should have been, should have taken the leadership when he should have acted. Nevertheless, could not. Why? The reason being that she reminded him too much of Rin, the young orphaned girl that he brought back to life, and unofficially adopted. She was killed by Naraku, and with him being tangled up with other affairs, the demons in charge of the taking of souls, had already sank into the earth to let her ascend into the heavens. Even the Tenseiga could not bring her back to life.

She was the only one who did not fear him, seemed to want to know the real him and not the emotionless lord that he let everyone else see. Behind closed doors, he supposed he did smile for her on the inside, if not out. The young child had opened his cold, once arctic heart, if only slightly, and after those years, he had considered adopting her as his daughter by the ways of the lords. Now, he would never get the chance to show, or tell the young girl how much he wanted her to have what he did not truly have.

A family. The one, well, _two_, things he was denied. Fate must really hate him. Anytime he would find someone to care for, or who cared for him, they were taken away from him, brutally and dejectedly.

The youkai sneered at the miko in…satisfaction of what? That she was alone and that perhaps defeating her would be an easy task? He smiled , before letting one statement issue forth from his mouth. " Naraku wants you, miko Kagome, as his mate."

The young girl's eyes widen in what was either confusion or disgust, before string an arrow on her bow and releasing, sending a aura of pure blue light flying at his forehead where the power of five Shikon No Tama jewels were embedded to consolidate his diminutive power. She was injured the most out of everyone, but did not acknowledge her lesions, but going to her kit, picking him up and healing him. She repeated the process with all of her friends, then finally turning to him, Sesshomaru.

He growled and threatened her to stay away, but figured him bluffing, and went to him anyway. She cradled his head and held it in her lap, her eyes drifting close like a flutter, as blue sparkles bean to dance across his abrasions, sewing them up, and returning the skin to it's normal state as if no wound was ever there.

He gave her a slow, puzzling look, asking her reason for healing him, and the only thing she answered with those sad eyes before she lost consciousness was, _'…because you're my friend….'_

He shook his head from the past. Such things were not to be dwelled upon, for they were only things to distract you from the current situation at hand that deserved his full attention. How to get the woman to leave his dreams, and let them return to their standard blood filled dreams he had, instead of the passion filled. Things were different now, he hoped, maybe after their battle the group and he had gotten closer, which meant obviously, he could see her again….

Nevertheless, when he did, what was he to say? That he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, was in ardor with a human woman? Idiocy! He was suppose to be courting some demon woman now, he was past his mating period, and his youkai grew more restless with every night he lay in his bed alone. He needed someone to love, someone who loved him as well, and not his status, or the fact that he was the great inuyoukai demon, but because they wanted and chose to be with him.

He threw the covers from around his body to stand up and go through the open window to the balcony. The wind was blowing many scents, most revolting, but one, a single one, which released and cooled his body off from heated dreams. The one that he coveted her for the odd reason being, she had a gentle soul, and loving soul that gave its all and then some. He closed his eyes in remembrance of his past dreams. Some were of him and here in a forest, others by a river, and ones were they were tangled up in the sheets of his bed, the golden sheets like the solid, and affectionate union between them.

Tonight, was the beginning of mating season, and being the fact that he craved her, he feared his youkai would catch him at a weak moment and take over. And for that he may fight fang and nails, to get the woman he wanted, his intended mate. The youkai might take the young girl to the safest place it could find at the current moment, trying and succeeding at overpowering her, will shout, or most likely roar his victory to the heavens.

'_Kagome_…_must you plague my thoughts ever waking and unconscious moments? Will you ever leave me alone?_'

His only reply was the true half moon crescent moon that seemed to be his only companion this night. The moon seemed a pure guide, giving hope against the darkness, like pureness against taint. The moon seemed to be an old friend, a bond between them since they both wore the sign of the half moon. This night was the night that, he supposed, he would finally keep what he wanted.

He raced off into the concubine chambers.

She breathed hard, and arched against him, clawing at his flawless skin, and tightening herself around him. " Lord Sesshoumaru." She panted.

" Say it." He grunted as he thrust again. " Say it, bitch."

" Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed loudly, her walls tightened around him, before he ejaculated. She shuddered in pleasure, trying to regain her breath as Sesshomaru removed himself from her and her bed, wiping himself of his seed. He was walking out the door, just as gloriously naked as he arrived.

" Lord Sesshoumaru did I please you?" She asked quietly, kneading her breast to try to arouse him.

He turned back to her, glancing at the white of his seed, and the stale smell of her sexual juices. " Clean yourself up, Kier." He left the room.

If he'd been listening, he' d hear her say "bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Subject: Sesskag fanfic

Title: Miko Tempest

Chapter: Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well, this is chapter two to miko tempest, not that I enjoyed this story, I think I owe it to you all to have this chapter up and chapter three up! Uh, my FMA story will be continued, it was temporarily on hold and so is Miko Tempest, unfortunately. At some point I'm definitely doing a Naruto pairing, slight (okay maybe a lot) of yaoi—that's guyXguy—and possible yuri for the guys—girlXgirl—but you know help on the pairings would be nice. Thinking NejiXSakuraXSai (or Sasuke)and then Naruto and…Kakashi…? Well, Itachi will make an apperance in this story as well as Orochimaru, so… look out for it…

Also, thank you for your wonderful reviews and Black Roses will be…posted soon…I guess….

Story—

She woke up, drenched in a cold sweat, which left her pajama clothes sticking to her skin like spiced musk. Her breathing was uneven, and shallow, hard to gather, even after several minutes. The second she regained her breathe she looked around camp. A fire still burned pleasantly and contently, sending flickers of shadows across her friend's face. Miroku and Sango now slept together given the fact they were engaged, or rather courting. Kilala kept on guard by Miroku to keep him from pulling one of his lecherous deeds and seducing Sango. She looked down at her kit that shivered from the loss of her warmth. She smiled, covering him more with the blanket she recently sowed for him, before looking up to Inuyasha's perch.

Gone, as usual for his nightly bidding. Whether romancing a corpse with words or…actions. Those things were not of her concern, at least not anymore, but rather the dream she woke up from.

There she was, lying under a canopy of stars, in an open yet secluded field. In the vast, bright moonlit region, large rugged mountains and lush pale green pregnant hills were visible. A river, silver from the moonlight, trinkled by quietly and almost magically. A calm, silence blanketed the area she laid in when she felt the powerful demon aura.

To her right, she looked up to see beautiful golden amber eyes looking down at her. She looked up to see the navy blue crescent on his forehead and inherited maroon stripes from jaw to cheek. She looked back to his intense golden gaze, blinking when she saw emotions within them. She saw curiosity, confusion, and want that seemed to drip from his eyes, and pool and spread in and on her.

She opened her mouth to gasp and say the one thing that she never thought she say. "Come…." His lips had claimed her, eyes lit up, and bodies heated up in anticipation. Underneath the want of the sense of feel, developed ardency and urgency that she froze, before letting him enter her mouth with his taunting tongue, pulling him down, entangling her small fingers through long, silky trenches.

He was holding her by her waist, while one hand was down by her thigh, slowly and tauntingly tearing the thin fabric as if it were nothing. He drew back, causing her to whimper in protest, he smirked as he saw her eyes turn dark and glaze over with the indefinite promise of heated passion. She pulled at his silk haori, impatiently waiting for him to remove the shielding garment, but was rewarded only when he chuckled deep in his throat. She glared ar him as he continues to tease her. She growled angrily at him, her hands reaching down to tear the rich and expensive fabric from his beautiful body. He caught her hands to keep her from causing more damage, before he slowly began to open it.

He let it fall carelessly to the ground, lowering his body on top of hers. His hot muscled chest, well defined, and like smooth alabaster in the moonlight, seemed to light up to her touch. He captured her lips again; hips rubbed against each other, causing each other to moan in turn like a song. His claws ripped her shirt open, brushing that aside as well as the ruined pants, she laid there in bra and panties, kissing the demon lord of the west, his hand stroking her slim stomach, sending firm muscles quivering, turning to lax, and tightening. It rested there for a moment, stopping the sweet torture, his hand ascended to unhook the clasp of her bra, fiddling for a moment before brushing that aside as well.

That's when she woke up, panting, wanting to rest her hands on his sure back muscles, entangling her hands in his hair again, or simply running them through the soft sea of manly silk. It felt so—too—real and happened way too often to be coincidence. At first it was her talking to him real calmly, never scared, then over the past encounters between them, he had changed. He looked at her funny, and that following night, her 'nightly sessions' with his became more…intimate.

They were just talking, when he kissed her. At first, it was awkward, embarrassing, then confusing when she shrugged it off as a 'thank-you' kiss for keeping him company, but as things began to get harder, or more complicated, she'd always feel his presence in the air, watching over them whenever they camped or traveled, always there like a guardian angel. But she always figured she was paranoid, when Inuyasha, or rather Myoga, explained to her about the demon's mating. He explained how a youkai—or half--doesn't chose their mate, or rather they could, but their youki choose the best for them—their position in power, or like a first mind, the best companion for the future. She really believed his explanation when Koga showed up, and Inuyasha and him fought, so in the end, to teach Inuyasha a lesson, she went home. But even as she came and went, she still felt that strong youkai watching her. Okay, so she could say that he was mentally—and she couldn't say physically—raping her—because she practically yearned for it in her dreams—into wanting him, so she'd accept him, so he could get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha through her.

What a brilliant plan!

She got up, grabbing her bow and arrows, and casting one last look at her camp, she walked into the forest. The walk would help clear her head, as it did every night. She took a deep breath, getting a big whiff of pines and maple sap, and something decaying, she stopped when she felt the pulsing of the sacred jewel shards. Well, seven to be exact, coming from her left, and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, one sounding oddly familiar as she never heard it before, and turning into that direction.

The slapping grew louder with every step, she braced her bow, drawing an arrow from the quiver where it waited idly for use. She kept her eyes close, her body tense as her senses heightened as she scanned the area for the sacred jewels shards. She felt the presence of two dead bodies and a half-demon…Her heart skipped a beat, it couldn't be could it? Inuyasha…and Kikyo…again…?

She smiled sadly…after all she had known this would happen eventually…but not this soon…She knocked her arrow on her bow, and closed her eyes, once again feeling for the presence of the sacred jewel shards. When she found them, she focused her miko powers inside of the arrow rather than around it. The demon could tear the arrow clean in half, but the purifying effects would still be the same—the demon would be naught but ash. At least she could defend herself and wasn't as…inadequate as she was when she came here six years ago. She surpassed Kikyo when she went to train privately with Lady Kaede occasionally, but other than that, her powers came on their own.

She released her arrow, and waiting…when she heard the familiar wind of her power collide with the demonic aura, and finally the demon withering away, she held out her hand, summoning them. On contact, they purified. Sadly, she turned away, only to realized that in front of her stood in all his naked glory, Inuyasha, a look of hurt and defeat on his face.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said politely.

I know, the long wait wasn't worth it, but still. Uh, if you guys really like my stuff, you can either go to one of the following links:  or and see my stuff. Well, I'd really like to thank the-Shadowed-darkness, Kuropuu, leobaby09, and Megan consoer, those are the ones who reviewed MT and Gone. Thank you all so much!


End file.
